Fatality
by I Hate My SpLeen
Summary: Fujitaka is brutally murdered. What will happen to Touya and Sakura? SLASH, TKYT


Title: Tears of Blood  
  
Author: I Hate My Spleen (der...)  
  
Summary: Fujitaka is murdered by an unknown enemy. Trauma ensues!!! XD  
  
WARNING: This story contains violence, SLASH, and self-inflicted mutilation (Cutting!!). In other words, it's not very happy. If you don't agree, do not come whining to me, cuz I really don't care. Also, it doesnt really have anything to do with the end of CCS. Yukito isn't Yue and all that crap. Yah. Ok then.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the yummies on CCS. Clamp does. However, if Clamp is not careful, I shall STEAL Touya and Yuki and make them my own! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD  
  
A/N: YAAAAAAY!! THE SPLEEN HAS EMERGED!!! Finally. Hopefully I'll be able to write more now, since it's March and school will be over in a few months. ^____^ Anywayz, I am a review whore, so PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSE make da spleen happy and R&R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*CHapTeR ONE*~  
  
I sped down the road on my bike, racing for home. Today was father's birthday, and I wanted dinner to be extra special.  
  
Seeing our large yellow house, I pedaled faster, ignoring the shouts of Sakura behind me. Leaping off my bike and jogging up to the door, I dug my hand into the pot of ivy hanging from the porch ceiling, expecting to find the house key. All I got was a handful of dirt.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
I turned to see a triumphant-looking Sakura, holding the shiny gold key in her small hands.  
  
"Sakura, give it here." I said firmly, and held out my hand.  
  
"No! You ate ALL my bacon this morning, then left without me! I didn't even get to see Yukit-" Her eyes went wide and her face immediately went through three shades of red.  
  
Smirking, I grabbed the key from her and opened the door. I turned to see her still standing there, shocked with herself.  
  
"...Kaijuu!!"   
  
"Wha?" She quickly shook her head and scowled. "SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I laughed and slammed the door before she could get me.   
  
*THUNK* "OOWWW!! TOUYA!!!!!!!!" She pounded on the door. "OPEN UP!!!"  
  
"I don't allow monsters in my house!" I yelled back. Once again ignoring her screams and shouts, I went into the kitchen to prepare my father's birthday dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
About three hours later, I had made the most enticing meal I have ever made. Baked pompano, shrimp, rice, sushi, the list goes on. After all, Yukito is coming for dinner.  
  
I let Sakura in about and hour ago. She had fallen asleep on the porch after her rampage, so I picked her up and laid her in bed. See? I'm not that bad of a brother.  
  
I looked at the clock. It read 6:00 PM, which meant that father would be home soon, and Yukito would be here not long after that. I flopped onto the couch and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited some more.  
  
Finally, at seven, the doorbell rang. I leapt up and threw the door open, hoping to see Fujitaka.  
  
It was Yukito, sopping wet from rain.  
  
He looked up at me through his wet glasses. There was water running down his cheeks, but I thought it was just from the rain.  
  
"T-Touya...I am so sorry..." He fell onto me and wrapped me in a tight hug.  
  
Now I was really confused. "Sorry for what, Yuki?" I stiffened, wary of being hugged by a man and enjoying it.  
  
He let go and stared at me in disbelief. "You mean you don't know? Haven't you been watching the news?"  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"Oh God, Touya!" He let out a sob.  
  
It finally hit me that he was crying. Suddenly full of fear, I swallowed hard. "What happened?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.  
  
"L-let's go into the kitchen first." Yukito stepped inside and shut the door behind him. I walked slowly into the kitchen and he followed.  
  
Sitting at the table, Yukito sighed. I sat on the counter and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Touya..." He began. I went tense. This was not going to be good.  
  
"There...there was an accident."  
  
I nodded. "Go on." Yukito took a deep breath.  
  
"...W-when Fujitaka was preparing to leave the University today, a mysterious thing happened. The power went out, but only on level three. You know, the level he teaches his class. Later, when the electricity suddenly returned, he was found...he was found dead." He choked on the words and avoided my gaze.  
  
I tried to remain apathetic. Refusing to let the tears spill over, I just stared at the floor nodded. "H-how did he die?"  
  
Yukito shook his head violently, sending droplets of water in every direction. "I-I can't tell you! Please, ask someone else."  
  
I looked up at him and glared. "Tell me."  
  
He stared at me with wide eyes and shook his head. "No..."  
  
Feeling my pulse speed up, I leapt off the counter and slammed my palms on the table. "Damn it Yukito! Tell me what happened to my father!!!"  
  
He jumped a little and stared at me in shock. "W-well...when they found him..." He paused and traced the knots of wood on the table. " He had been tortured. The University is so big, I guess no one could hear him scream."  
  
"T-tortured??" I felt a tear escape and slide slowly down my cheek. "A-and you call this an accident??!"   
  
Yukito was crying again. "I'm so sorry!" He reached his arms out towards me but I jerked away. "How was he tortured?"  
  
He avoided my eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know."   
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME YUKITO-"  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" said a soft, sleepy voice. I turned with a look of horror on my face to see Sakura standing there, still in her school uniform, rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
"S-sakura? Go back to sleep."  
  
She gave me an accusing look. "Why are you yelling at Yukito-san?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Sakura-chan. You look tired." Yukito said gently.  
  
Suddenly she squinted at Yukito, bounded up to the table and jumped into the chair next to him. "Your eyes are red! Have you been crying??"  
  
"Sakura! Bed! NOW!" I bellowed. I didn't want her to know about father yet.  
  
She glared. "It's father's birthday, and I don't want to miss it! MMMMM the food smells so good and..." suddenly her glare softened. "Oniichan? Why are you crying?"  
  
I shook my head and sunk into a chair.  
  
Sakura looked back and forth from me to Yukito.   
  
Her eyes widened. "Where's...Where is daddy?"  
  
"Go back to sleep Sakura." I croaked. "Just go back to bed."  
  
She began to shake. "Is daddy ok? Why isn't he home yet? Did he have to teach a late class?"  
  
I lifted my head from my hands and looked at her, but not for long. Behind her were both my parents, smiling. Fujitaka waved and Nadeshiko laughed and blew me a kiss. My chin began to tremble.  
  
So it was true.  
  
Fujitaka really is dead.  
  
I jumped up and ran out of the room. Jerking the door open, I ran outside into the rain. I don't know where I'm going to go, but it doesn't matter.  
  
I'm officially an orphan.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: YAAAAAAAY! CHAPPY ONE!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOT!!! *Irish HAPPY dance* I'm ok. Anywayz, have faith in me people! This story DOES get better! And remember...click that happy lil button *points to REVIEW button* And tell me what ya think! You can even just say heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!! Remember, the more u review the faster I update!  
  
Until next time!  
  
i HaTE mY SPLeeN 


End file.
